What happens next?
by readergirl828
Summary: Brennan tries to get over what happened with Zack. Plus what happens when Brennan and Booth sleep together? *ON HIATUS* *UP FOR ADOPTION*
1. Moving on from Gormogon

**I have decided to start a new fan fic as nobody seemed interested in my last one (**_**Heroes**_**Life goes on). I wanted to do a Bones fan fic but I had no inspiration. It is set after S.3Ep.15. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones :( coz I'm skint :(**

_What happens next?_

**Moving on from Gormogon?**

Temperance Brennan - or Bones as she was frequently called by her partner - was laying on her couch at work attempting to get some sleep that she knew would never come. Yesterday she had realised that Dr. Zack Addy her colleague was Gormogons Apprentice. Gormogon was a cannibal killing many people and teaching his apprentices to do the same.

* * *

Bones looked at her watch 3:24am. She wished she could sleep, clear her head. She needed someone to tell her everything was going to be ok. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. It was way too early for anyone to be at the lab. From behind her she heard a gentle murmur of " Bones are you awake?"

She sat up on her couch as Booth walked over at sat down. He knew she had been crying. He held her and comforted her. "It'll be ok Bones he never killed anyone. He though it was logical the Judge/Jury will understand that."

" I know but I should've realised, looked at the teeth myself. If I had..."  
" If you had Zack might not have told us where Gormogon was. You couldn't have done anything to stop this and deep down you know it too."  
He held her tighter and stroked her side. "There is nothing you could've done. Ok"  
"Ok. Booth, will you take me home?"

* * *

_(Later at Brennan's apartment)_

Booth was sat on Bones' couch her head resting on his shoulder. They had both drank their way through three and a half bottles of wine and they were slurring their words.

" Bones you've gotta get over this. It ain't healthy thinking about what you could and couldn't done. Come on i'll take you to bed."  
" K"

He put her in bed then lent forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. However at the last moment Brennan moved her head to the side. He was kissing her on the lips, _I shouldn't be doing this, _he thought_. We're partners. But she's kissing me back!_

Brennan didn't know what had happened, but for some reason, whether it was the booze or something else she didn't want to stop. She began kissing him more passionately. He kissed her back and they began taking each others clothes off...

**So what will happen next? Review and I'll tell you. HA HA HA! :)**


	2. What did we do?

**Hi guys thanks for the reviews. This is the next chapter I hope you like it! :)**

**What happens next?**

**What did we do?**

When Booth woke up the next morning he was aware that he had a really bad hangover and wasn't in his bed. He realised someone with beautiful long auburn hair was laying next to him and his arms were around her waist. _Oh my God what did I do. Did I sleep with Bones? No I couldn't have done. She's my partner and even if I did want to... No I can't think like that. But there has to be some reason we ended up in bed together. If only I didn't have such a bad hangover I might remember._

* * *

Brennan was second to wake up and she too noticed her hangover and the arms around her waist. _Who the hell is that. Wait it's Booth. Did I sleep with Booth? I hope he knows. But would it be so bad if I had? Yes it would he's your partner. So? No! I must like him if I ended up in bed with him. I can't think like this!_

* * *

"Bones? Do you know what happened last night?"  
"No. I was hoping you'd know"  
"We didn't y'know sleep together did we?"  
"I don't know. What if we did?"  
" I don't know. Oh man were gonna be awkward with each other for ages. I wish we could remember."

Booth began to remember.

" Wait. I remember... I remember your hands all over me taking my top off and then me taking off yours."  
" Oh. Well that doesn't mean we slept together does it." Her face began to look a little worried. "Because that isn't exactly proffesional is it?"  
" Well no it isn't professional and... well, yes I think we might have... y'know"  
"Had sex?"  
" Yeah. But it doesn't have to change anything we can still work together."  
" You don't want things to change?"

Booth looked at her funny. Of course he did but he didn't expect her to want to.

" Well yes. If I am honest yes. I mean... if you do too. Do you?"  
" I don't know I have different emotions running through my head. Your my friend, my partner. I don't want to change that. If we did go out." _What was she thinking did she want to go out with Booth. Yes, of course she did. _" If we did go out, what would happen if we broke up?"  
" I don't know but I think it would be worth the risk. Bones... Temperance. I really, really like you ever since I first saw you and you corrected me. I even think I might..." _Oh my god what am I saying? _" I think I might love you."

Her face was filled with shock but she knew she loved him too even if it was irrational.

" You know I think Angela's been right all along. I think I love you too."  
" Really?"  
" Yes. But I have been afraid of loosing you as a partner and as a friend."  
" Well you don't have to worry about that" He hugged her not wanting to let go. He had loved her for ages. Been so jelous of her other boyfriends. He finally had her.  
" Booth... Seeley. You promise not to leave me?"  
" I promise"  
" And this will not get in the way of our work?"  
"No. We can be like normal partners in work. And you can be my girlfriend out of it."  
" Can I call you Seeley?"  
" Sure if I can call you Temperance"  
" Deal. But I'll still have to call you Booth at work"  
" Then I'll have to call you Bones then!"  
She sighed. "Fine but if you dare call me Bones outside work I am never speaking to you again"  
" Fine. So do you want to go for breakfast? Our first date."  
" I'm not sure breakfast qualifies as a date but ok."

**Reviews people! I hope you liked it and thanks to all the people who reviewed before :)**


	3. Surprise!

**Hi again here's chapter three. R&R**

**I don't own any of the characters except Dr. Sykes.**

**What happens next?**

**Surprise!**

Temperance Brennan was stood on the platform of the Jeffersonian Institute examining the remains of a body in Limbo. She had been trying all day unsuccessfully to concentrate on her work instead of her new boyfriend Seeley Booth. They had been secretly dating and sleeping at each others house (but not sleeping together) for eight to nine weeks.

Brennan turned back to her work attempting, for the last time to concentrate. However before she could do anything she found herself running off the platform and straight into Cam. She heard the faint cry of  
"Dr. Brennan?!"  
but she carried on in the direction of the bathroom where she threw up.

* * *

Suddenly she heard a voice from behind her which made her jump out of her skin (not literally as that was not possible). It was Cam probably coming for an apology.  
"Dr. Brennan if you are ill you should go home for today and I will see you tommorow if you are better"  
"I suppose I could take the day off, I have been sick twice today already. But only a day, then I'm coming back to work."  
"In that case I will see you tomorrow Dr. Brennan but if you are still ill call me and go see a doctor."  
"I am a..."  
"I mean a medical doctor."  
"Oh I see. Goodbye Dr. Soroyan I will see you tomorrow"  
"Goodbye Dr. Brennan."  
Brennan waved to Cam then drove to her apartment.

* * *

The next day Brennan woke at 4:30am and ran to the bathroom to throw up again. She got a drink of water and went back to her room making a mental note to call Cam in the morning to say she was going to the doctors and might be at work later and to make a doctors appointment. But at a more sensible hour!

* * *

Brennan walked into the doctor's room at 4:50pm and sat down.  
"How can I help you Ms Brennan? My name is Dr. Sykes."  
"My name is Dr. Brennan."  
The doctor looked shocked at her tone of voice and that he had been corrected but carried on listening.  
"I was sick four times yesterday and have already been sick three times today. But I hardly ever get ill and I have flu shots each year so it can't be that."  
"Well have you eaten any unusual food? Because it could be food poisoning "  
"Not that I can think of."  
"Do you have any health problems or a history of health problems in the family?"  
She gulped at the word family but answered the question.  
"None at all."  
The doctor thought for a moment.  
"In that case I would like to do a urine test."  
Ok."  
He passed her a container and she returned a few minutes later with it full.

The doctor kept his back to her as he did a some tests. After five minutes her came and sat down opposite her.  
"So what's wrong with me Dr. Sykes?"  
"Nothing is wrong with you Dr. Brennan. You are pregnant!"

Brennan was shocked she hadn't slept with anyone in ages especially since she had been going out with Seeley. Doing a quick calculation in her head she realised she must have become pregnant around nine weeks ago. When she had got drunk and woken up next to Seeley. They must have slept together!

"Dr, Brennan are you ok?"  
She avoided his gaze.  
"Yes I just need to get home, thank you."  
"Ok. Goodbye Dr. Brennan."

* * *

She had to think things over. She couldn't tell Seeley, she needed to work out how she felt. They had already slept together even though they had wanted to wait. Plus she was carrying his child!!

**I hoped you liked it.Next chapter(s) should be posted tommorow :D**


	4. Worries

**Here's the next chapter just like I promised. Plz plz review.**

**What happens next?**

**Worries**

He sat on the couch in her office at the Jeffersonian thinking about their last date and work yesterday. He wondered if he had done something to upset her. He didn't think so. According to Cam, Tempe had been sent home yesterday after throwing up and had asked for today off to go to the doctors.But she would've usually told him if she was having the day off even when they were only partners.

Booth had called her house but it was on answerphone, her mobile was turned off and she wasn't at home. He made a list of all the places she might go.

* * *

Jeffersonian (he could cross that off as she wasn't there and Angela would call if she came)

Her house (again not there but he would wait there if he couldn't find her later)

Visiting Max (he had been released so she might go there)

Visiting Russ (she could've gone here but probably not as there are kids)

Sid's (not open yet)

The Diner (she could be there)

* * *

Looking through her desk he found her address book and looked up Max's number. Booth dialed the number on the Jeffersonian's phone. Max picked up almost immediately.  
"Tempe?"  
"Sorry Sir no, it's Booth."  
"Can I help you?"  
"I'm looking for Te..Bones have you heard from her or seen her?"  
"No why, is there something wrong?"  
"No I just need to talk to her but she went to the doctors, I can't reach her on her mobile or her home phone and she isn't at home or the Jeffersonian"  
"I haven't seen her since court. She is ok isn't she?"  
"Yes, I just can't get hold of her. Well I better go look for her. Goodbye Mr. Brennan."  
"Goodbye Agent Booth."  
Booth decided to skip another phone call like that with Russ so he went to check the diner.

* * *

Five minutes later Booth was outside the Diner. He couldn't see her in there but went inside anyway and ordered some pie as it was way past lunch and he hadn't eaten anything. He decided to go wait at her apartment for her to come home so he paid his bill and left.

* * *

He found his key for emergencies and let himself in. It was now 9:00pm. He got a sandwich and sat down to watch the new TV he had made her buy, waiting for her to come home.

At 11:40pm he heard the faint noise of her key in the lock. He stood up and Temperance walked in...crying.

**Oooh will she tell him won't she? Review and I might be kind enough to tell you :P Sorry the chapter so short the next chapter will probably be longer. :)**


	5. Time to think

**Hi again here's chapter 5 :) Thanx to everyon who has reviewed and read this story. But if you haven't reviewed. Please do. :(**

**What happens next?  
Time to think**

When she left the doctors she went to the nearest coffee shop, bought a cup, then sat on a bench.

Thoughts ran through her head. _I love Seeley but am I ready to have children with him? Of course you are. You said it yourself. You love him. Yes but I never wanted children. They weren't part of my plans? And falling in love with Seeley was? How am I supposed to cope wit kids. I speak differently to them. Sometimes even Seeley doesn't understand me and he's a grown adult. You'll get used to it. Plus the baby will probably grow up to be like it's mum, extremely smart. And from Seeley it will get all it's people skills. But I won't be able to cope with a child. Where's it going to go when wer're at work? There's a nursery at the Jeffersonian._

She was confused. She knew Seeley would want to keep the child but they had only been dating for two months even if they had worked together for three years. Plus nobody at the lab knew they were dating. What would they think of them if she suddenly turned up pregnant!

_But does it really matter what people think of you? How long has Angela waited for you two to get together? And now your having his child! _Looking at her watch she realised it was 10:30. She began to make the long way home on foot arguing with herself and eventually crying. She got out her keys and opened the door to find Seeley standing by her couch. She smiled then ran up to him and gave him a big hug. She realised how much she loved him and how much he loved her.

**Soppy I know. Sorry. And sorry it is really short but next chap will be up v. soon. :D**


	6. Confessions

**Hi I promised because my other chap was very short I would write one soon. So here it is.  
****Two chaps in the same day. Aren't you lucky? HA HA**

**What happens next?  
Confessions**

Booth didn't understand. One minute she was crying. The next she was smiling and hugging him. Women!

Brennan was curios and glad he was there. Although he was probably expecting an explanation she knew he would wait till she was ready.  
However their baby had other ideas and she had to rush to the toilet. She heard Seeley say  
"Temperance what have I done to upset you?"  
just before she threw up again.

She emerged from the toilet later and Seeley gave her a hug. He repeated his earlier question.  
"What have I done to upset you?"  
"Nothing, I promise"  
"Well why do you keep throwing up? What's wrong. Tell me I am your boyfriend. Don't I deserve to know?"  
Brennan stood back willing herself to tell him.  
"I'm pregnant"

A mixture of emotions flew through him. He was glad that there was nothing seriously wrong with her, a bit annoyed that she hadn't told him and overjoyed- Temperance, the love of his life, was pregnant with his child!

She was surprised at herself. She had wanted to tell him subtly, not just blurt it out. How could she do that to him? It had been hard for her to take in. His face was unreadable and she was getting really good at reading him. But not today. She decided to give him some space. However, she was stopped by the sound of his voice.

"Temperance. You're pregnant?"  
She just nodded.  
"With my child"  
"You're having a baby"  
Again she nodded.  
"You're gonna be a mum, and I'm gonna..."  
"You're gonna be a dad again."

He came up to her, gave her a hug, cupped her cheek and gave her a soft, gentle kiss.  
"Your not mad at me for not telling you?"  
"I'm not going to lie to you Temperance. I was a little but I know how you feel about children and you'll have needed some time to think."  
"Yes. I did need some space and I realised I could never have an abortion or put anyone through adoption. I also realised that... that if I have children, the only person I want them with is you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes really. I love you Seeley Booth!"  
She gave him a long, passionate kiss.  
"So if you're ok with kids how do you feel about marriage?"  
"Um. Well I don't like the idea as being labeled as someone's wife but I would marry you if you asked me so I could show everyone how much I love you."  
"Really? I was actually joking. But you would marry me?"  
"Yes I would"

**There you go another chapter. Sorry I got so soppy in the end. Please review and tell me if you want them to have a boy, a girl or even twins or triplets!**


	7. Making plans

**Hi again thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter.**

**What happens next?  
Making plans**

Brennan woke happy the next morning. She was laying next to the man she loved. The man she was having a baby with. She turned over to look at the clock 10:19am. She was late! Jumping out of bed she felt a hand on her wrist that pulled her back down.  
"I don't think so"  
"Seeley I have to work."  
"No you can't how are you going to work if you are throwing up all the time?."  
"I'll cope somehow."  
"No. Anyway we need to talk about some things and then go and see Cullen. So we have the day off."  
"Fine but I need to get back to work tomorrow."  
"Fine."

Around half an hour later Brennan rushed to the toilet and Booth began making breakfast.  
"Temperance we need to talk about what we are going to do."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We have to tell the squints something,Cullen, Rebecca, Parker. As well as my mum and dad and your dad and brother. We also need to work out living arrangement and money for the baby."  
"You really have thought about this haven't you." he nodded "Well Cam, Angela and Hodgins only need to know that I love you and I am having your baby. Why is Cullen a problem?"  
"Well FBI partners aren't allowed to date but hopefully we'll be ok since you're not FBI."  
"Ok. We can tell Parker he'll have a new brother or sister. All Rebecca needs to know is that we're dating and I'm pregnant. I make enough money from my book or the baby and enough money so that if you wanted we could buy a house."  
"This is why I love you and I would love to buy a house with you"  
He gave her a long, sweet kiss."

"But are you sure you have enough money for the baby and a house. Babies cost a lot of money"  
"Yes. I got a seven figure amount for my last book."  
"You're a millionaire?"  
"Yes. That's what I just said."  
"Wow."  
Booth cleaned up the dishes and they both sat on the couch.

"Do you have any ideas of baby names?"  
"I thought if it was a girl we could call her Christine after my mum."  
"Sure that's really sweet."  
"What about boys?"  
"I always liked the name James."  
"James it is then. For a boy though."  
"Tempe I'm gonna go get something for tea. Get dressed up maybe in your 'Roxy' dress?"  
"Sure but why"  
He ignored her.  
"Bye"  
"Bye."  
He gave her a kiss and left leaving her suspicious.

Booth returned in his 'Tony' outfit an hour and a half later. He was shocked. She was so beautiful in her 'Roxy' dress. Sure she had worn it before but this time it was for him.  
"You look so beautiful Tempe."  
"Thank you you don't look too bad yourself."  
She could tell he was nervous about something but left it up to him to tell her.  
"So, you hungry?"

All the way through the meal Seeley was trying to master the courage to do something Temperance knew that. However after their main meal it seemed as if he was going to tell her.  
"Temperance. I love you. I have always loved you even if I haven't always known it. I was so glad when you told me you were carrying my child. I was amazed when you said you wanted to live with me and over the moon when you said, if I asked, you would marry me. So..."  
Booth got out a velvet box from his pocket and knelt in front of her.  
"Temperance Brennan. Will you marry me?"  
Before she even thought about it the words were out of her mouth.  
"Yes"

The next day Booth and Brennan were on their way to Cullen's office. They both knew they had to tell him but it didn't make it easy knowing that they could be split up.  
" Good morning Sir."  
"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan what can I help you with I assume this is important."  
"Yes Sir. Dr. Brennan and I are getting married and she is pregnant."  
"Finally."  
They both looked at Cullen in shock.  
"Sorry I mean congratulations. Can I look at the ring."  
It was a simple ring with a diamond that wasn't too big or too small.  
"What a nice ring. You are very good at choosing rings Agent Booth."  
"Thank you Sir. We just came here to tell you that even though we are getting married it will not affect our work. However we understand if you have to cancel our partnership."  
"Well I wouldn't want to split you up you have the highest rating for solved cases in the FBI and even though dating FBI partners is forbidden Dr. Brennan is not part of the FBI so I see no problem in you two still working together as long as it remains professional."

**Thank you for reading my new chapter. I will have the next one posted either Monday or before. :)**


	8. Shock!

**Here's the next chapter like I promised. Brennan and Booth are going to tell the squints!**

**What happens next?  
****Shock!**

Booth and Brennan were awoken early by the alarm clock. Brennan made her way to the bathroom to thropw up then have a shower. Booth made pancakes.  
"So we agree? We're gonna have a normal day, then at the end tell everyone and if th3ere are too many questions, run."  
"Yes and I'll ask for a week of before we tell them as I am due lots of holidays."  
"I will too. I'm gonna have a shower."

Booth showered andthey bothdressed and had their usual fight over who was going to drive, Booth won. The day was pretty un-eventful. Brennan was given the time off, telling Cam she needed to see her father. Booth also got the time off explaining that they needed to sort things out and tell people. They end of the day came quickly. Booth came and, asa planned, found Hodgins while Brennan found Cam and Angela. They met in Brennan's office. All had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Booth, Dr. Brennan. Is there a reason as to why wew are all here?"  
Booth and Brennan looked at each other. Booth spoke first.  
"We have some important newsto tell you. We're... we're engaged."  
Brennan gave him a smile. Everyone was shocked, this time Angela spoke first.  
"Congratulations. But sweetie I didn't think you believed in marriage and have you even been on a date?"  
"Actually we've been dating for three months now and I don't completely believe in marriage but Seeley does and I love him."  
"Wow. Anything else you forgot to mention? A secret child prehaps?" Asked Hodgins.  
"Not quite but I'm... I'm pregnant!"  
Angela let out one of her high pitched squeals.  
"You have to tell me everything."  
"Sorry Ange but we have to get home."  
"Bye."  
"Bye." They all chourosed.

They both walked out hand in hand.  
"That went really well. I can't believe Hodgins actually nearly worked it out!"  
"I know. Do you want to drive."  
Brennan stopped.  
"Why?"  
"I just thought you might want to and I need to phone Rebecca anyway to chack Parker can come over tommorow so we can tell him and to go to the ultrasound with us."  
"Ok. Thanks. You might want to tell Rebecca so she knows when Parker comes back."  
"Good idea. You are the most thoughtful fiance in the world and you are gonna be the best mother too."  
Brennan blushed.  
" Thank you you're not too bad yourself."  
Booth feighned hurt.  
"You know I love you really.  
"I know."  
They kissed eachother and Booth outlined her lips with his tongue begging for entrance. She granted it and they moved into the back of the car.

They arrived at Brennan's appartment 45 minutes later with Thai food. They snuggled up together and began eating when there was a knock at the door.  
"What ever you're selling we don't want to buy."  
"Booth. It's Angela."  
"Oh. Come in, it's open."  
She came in to find them cuddling up on the couch.  
"How's my favourite little couple?"  
"Fine Ange."  
"I brought you a baby names book."  
"Thanks Ange but we've already chosen names."  
"Really? What."  
"Christine if it's a girl after Tempe's mum" Angela nodded in approval. "And James if it's a boy."  
"Awwww. So cute a nephew named James and a niece named Christine."  
"When are you gonna find out the sex?"  
"Tommorow with Parker at the ultrasound then hopefully to look at some houses."  
"Parker gonna be a really cool big brother. Bu t wait. Did you too just say you were moving in together?"  
"Yeah."  
"So cute. Gotta go Jack's waiting for me. Bye"  
"Bye."  
"Bye."

**There you go chapter 7. I have no idea how many chapters I am doing. Next up they tell Parker, take him to the ultrasound and look for a house.**


	9. Kids

**Here's the next chapter. I tried to do it on Wednesday but didn't have enough time.  
Enjoy!**

**What happens next?  
Kids **

Brennan and Booth woke up early the next morning to prepare for Parker. He was coming over soon and they still had to tell him about the pregnancy. Booth had brought Parker's favourite pie-apple. He hoped it would help if Parker took the news badly.

"How do you think Parker will react."  
"To be honest I have no idea. But at least he's going to be part of it, coming to the ultrasound and helping choose a house."  
"I suppose so"  
The doorbell went and Booth opened the door with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Bud."  
"Hi Dad. Hi Bones"  
"Hi Parker, Rebecca."  
"Right goodbye Parker, Seeley, Dr. Brennan."  
"Right Bud do you want to sit on the couch. Tempe and I have something to tell you."  
"Ok Dad. Who's Tempe."  
"I am Parker."  
"No you're Dr. Bones."  
"Yeah but that's my nickname like Daddy calling you Bud. My real name is Temperance."  
"Oh."  
"Bud you know I love you right?" Parker nodded enthusiastically."Well, I love Temperance too and I asked to marry her."  
"And I said yes."  
"Really?" Parker looked a little hurt.  
"Does that mean you love her more than me?"  
"Of course not Parker. You're my favourite little boy in the world and I love you both just as much."  
"Good cause I love you Daddy."  
"I love you too."  
"I love you as well Bones."  
"Love you too Parker." She managed to say with tears in her eyes.  
"Are you my new Mummy?"  
"No Parker. Rebecca will always be your Mum but I will be your Step-mum."  
"Cool. Can I call you Tempe, like Daddy?"  
"Course you can." Parker ran up and gave Tempe a big hug and stayed sat in her lap. Booth was so glad Parker was ok  
with this and happy that they both got on well.

"Bud there's one more thing. Tempe's pregnant."  
"You're gonna be a big brother."  
"Really. Where is the baby?"  
"In my tummy." Parker stared down at her ummy and stroked it.  
"I'm gonna be the bestest big brother in the world."  
"Parker your Dad and I were wondering if you wanted to come to the ultrasound with us."  
"What's a ultrasound?"  
"It shows you a picture of the baby inside your belly."  
" Cool. When can we go?"  
"Right after you've had you apple pie."  
"Apple pie?" Parker's eyes lit up. He gave Tempe one last hug and found the pie on the table, demolising it almost instantly.

* * *

They were brought into the doctor's office straight away.  
"Hi. My name's Dr. Tay and you are."  
"Temperance, Seeley and Parker." She said pointing to each of them in turn.  
"Pleased to meet you and your son Temperance."  
"He's not my son."  
"I'm gonna be her step-son."  
"Really are you gonna be a big brother?" Parker nodded enthusiastically.  
"Well shall we go and see your baby brother or sister?"  
"Yeah."

"Right this gel will be pretty cold."  
"Ok."  
"Right. Lets get a look."  
"Hold on isn't that three babies?"  
"Looks like it."  
"Tempe does that mean you're having three babies?"  
"It does Parker." Booth lent down and gave her a kiss on the fore-head whispering  
"We're gonna have to celebrate tonight you know."  
"I know." She replied giving him a mischievous look.  
"Do you want to know the sex?"  
"What does that mean Daddy?"  
"Whether it's a boy or a girl."  
"Oh."  
"Seeley do you want to know?"  
"Yeah I think I do."  
"What about you Parker?"  
"You're asking me?"  
"Course I am."  
"I want to know."  
"I take it you want to know then." They all nodded.  
"Well it looks like two girls and a boy."  
"Seeley we're gonna have two beautiful girls and one amazing boy."  
"I know I hope the girls are as beautiful as their Mum." Tempe blushed.  
"And as handsome as their father. You do realise we're gonna have to get a bigger house."  
"Cool can we go get a house now?"  
"Course Parker."

**This was gonna have them looking for a hose as wll but I have decided to leave that and a suprise until the next chapter but only if you review. I decided to put triplets in because xfilesjunkie** **pointed out that not many stories have them.**


	10. Names and houses

**Chapter 10 - we get to the house and find out the full names.**

**What happens next?  
Names and houses**

(The estate agents)

"Welcome to Easy Moving Estate Agents. How can I help you?"  
"Hi I'm Temperance Brennan. This is my fiancee Seeley and his son Parker. We're looking for a house."  
"Ho I'm Janet. What type of house do you want?"  
"A detached."  
"How many bedrooms?"  
"Erm. Well we need to give the kids a bedroom each so that's four, one for us, five and a guest room so six?"  
"Yeah if you can get six bedroom houses."  
"You can but it will be extremely expensive."  
"That's fine we can afford it."  
"Lucky you, so where do you want to live?"  
"Somewhere between the Jeffersonian, FBI and Parker's school."  
"And where are those?"  
Booth explained where they were while Brennan asked Parker if he wanted anything. He wanted a big garden and a playroom.  
"Ok. Is there anything else you want?"  
"Actually Parker wants to have a big garden and a playroom and we'll need a study and a garage."  
"Well I have three here that meet your criteria.When would you like to see them."  
"Now if possible."  
"Of course. I will go get the keys."

Half an hour later they stood outside an enormous detached house. Parker was getting really exited in the fact that he had been included in choosing a house. They entered into an enormous entrance way with a chandelier hanging from the roof.  
"Wow. It's beutiful."  
"It is isn't it. Would you like to see the living room?"  
"Please."  
They were led into a living room which had an amazing fireplace and big windows which let in the light. Next came the dining room with a table that could probably fit twenty people on. It led out onto a garden which unfortunately was rather small and was completely paved.  
"Tempe. I can't play out here it's too small."  
"Ok Parker. Janet I don't think this ones right. The garden is way too small for Parker but the rest of the house is fantastic, it's a pity"  
"Ok then would you like to see the next house."  
"Please."

They stepped out of the car in front of another amazing detached house. They were again led into the entrance hall which was a little smaller than the last but still bigger than most. They managed to make it round most of the house; the amazing kitchen, beautiful bathrooms, large garden, pretty dining room and huge bedrooms. However they soon realised it had no garage, playroom or study. They moved onto the next one.

They got out this time onfront of a house that was twice the size of the others.  
"Don't worry it's not that one, that's got about twenty bedrooms."  
Then Brennan heard a voice behind her.  
"Sweetie what are you doing here?" Turning round she noticed her best friend.  
"Ange?"  
"Hi honey. So why are you here?"  
"We're buying a house."  
"Wait the one next to ours."  
"Wait that's your house?"  
"Well Jack's really. Are you buying the one next to us 'coz if you are I'm sure he'll sell you it cheap."  
"Wait he owns two houses?"  
"Yeah but the other ones much smaller than this. This has like twenty bedrooms the other has seven. Wait why do you need seven bedrooms?"  
"Triplets." Angela let out one of her famous high pitched squeals and rabled on about all the fun they were gonna have as neighbours and about the triplets.  
"Ange don't you think Temperance, Parker and I should look at the house first?"  
"Sure sorry got carried away."  
"What are you having?"  
"One boy, two girls. You can tell people at work if you want." Another high pitched squeals.

They entered the house to find exactly what they wanted. A large dining room, two enormous reception rooms, a kitchen twice the size of the other houses, six double bedrooms, a master bedroom, playroom in the cellar, study (also in the cellar), acres of land and a garage! Parker loved it and began looking at the bedroom to find the one he wanted. Brennan and Booth had a long discussion and came out to speak to the estate agent and found Angela and Hodgins there too.  
"We'll take it."

They had sorted out the paper work there and then and were planing to move in when the lease on their apartments were up. It had been a very long day and all three(or six) of them couldn't wait to go home (to Booth's). When they got there the talk turned to baby names.  
"Parker I was wondering if you wanted to pick your sister's name?"  
"Can I really Tempe?"  
"Yeah." Parker wrinkled him nose in thought.  
"I don't know. I always liked the name Sam but it's a girl."  
"How about Samantha and Sam can be her nickname." Parker nodded enthusiastically.  
Then the disscussion turned to middle names.  
"So we've decided. Samantha Brooklyn Booth, Christine Morgan Booth and James Aiden Booth."

**I know this chapter is a little boring but at least the kids have finally got names! Next up we meet Tempe and Seeley's parents! Please review and give me ideas for the names of Seeley's parents.**


	11. Meet the family

**Here's the next chapter sorry it took longer to update than usual. Enjoy the chapter and plz review. (Russ is out of jail now)**

**What happens next?  
Meet the family**

Parker had been dropped off earlier by a rather tiered Rebecca who told them that he had been having nightmares. While Booth talked to Parker about the nightmares Brennan sorted out the guest bedrooms. They were meeting each others families at Sid's then coming back home. They had fifteen minutes until they had to be there and were now sorting Parker out ready to go.

Because of the non existant traffic they were there with five minutes to spare and quickly found a table for thirteen people (by pushing many together). Russ, Amy, Emma and Hayley arrived first and looked surprised to see Booth and Parker there too but didn't have enough time to mention it when Booth's parents came in. Booth introduced them as Beverly and Joe. Again they were not told what was happening and there was a few minutes of awkward silence until Jared, his wife Melissa and daughter Jessica came. Now they were only waiting for Max.  
"Tempe you did tell your dad the right time didn't you?"  
"Of course. He's always late. Don't worry."  
Max arrived fifteen minutes late to find a bunch of strangers sitting next to his daughter, son and son's wife and kids as well as Booth.  
"Hi Honey sorry I'm late. Booth. Who are these people?"  
"Max this is my mum Beverly, dad Joe, brother Jared and his wife Melissa and their son Jack and this is my son Parker. Everyone this is Max, Tempe's dad and her brother Russ, his wife Amy and daughters Emma and Hayley."  
"Booth since when have you called my daughter Tempe?"  
"That's actually why we're here. I asked Tempe to marry me."  
"And I said yes."  
There were murmurs of congratulations and Joe went off to buy a bottle of champagne. Max looked a little concerned but kept quiet. Joe went round the table pouring all the adults champagne but when he reached Brennan's she declined.  
"Why ever not?"  
"Ther' one more thing we haven't told you. I'm pregnant."  
There were more murmurs of congratulations as Max spoke.  
"Tempe can I have a word with you?"  
"Sure dad."

Brennan followed Max outside.  
"Tempe I want you to know I'm extremely happy for you if this is what you want. However I am a little confused. Last time I saw you you wouldn't have given marriage and kids a second thought now you're telling me you have suddenly decided you want them. I want to know that Booth hasn't pressured you into anything."  
"Of course he hasn't pressured me into anything."  
"So you want to get married?"  
"Yes."  
"And have a kid?"  
"Yes."  
"You promise me he is looking after you?"  
"Yes." She was beginning to cry now. How could he think that Seeley was forcing her into anything.  
"I love him dad."  
"Really?"  
"With all my heart."  
"In that case go inside."

Brennan entered Sid's again trying, unsuccessfully to wipe away the tears.  
"You ok Tempe?"  
"She's fine Booth."  
"I can speak for myself dad. I'm fine Seeley."  
"Ok then if you're sure then do you want to go home and we can show everyone their rooms."  
"Sure."

As they entered the drive way they noticed Angela coming over.  
"Hey Sweetie, Booth, Max, Russ. You ok Sweetie?"  
"Sure Ange. I'll talk to you later."  
"Well you know where I live neighbour." She said pointing to the house.  
"Bye Ange."  
"Bye everyone."

Booth led then to the house and there were gasps when people realised the whole house was theirs. People left their questions till inside.  
"So why do you need such a big house?" (Jared)  
"Well because we're having triplets!" (Booth)  
"Really? I don't know how you'll cope. One was enough." (Melissa)  
Everybody laughed.  
"So how did you afford all this?" (Beverly)  
"I'm an author and an anthropologist." (Brennan)  
"What books have you written?" (Joe)  
"Bred in the Bone and..." (Brennan)  
"No way you're Temperance Brennan?" (Joe)  
"Yes."(Brennan)  
"Anyway dad you can interrogate her later."(Booth)  
"Why's he gonna interigate me?"(Brennan)  
"It's an expression it means he's gonna ask you lots of questions."(Booth)  
"Oh."(Brennan)

Eventually Russ & Amy, Beverly & Joe, Emma & Hayley, Jared & Melissa were all sorted into their rooms (Jack was sharing with Parker) the interrogation began.

**Next up questions and some bad news. Please review!!**


	12. Bad news

**here is the next chapter. sorry about the wait when i told you there was some bad news hopefully some good news soon! (hint hint)**

**What happens next?  
Bad news**

"So Tempe you've been busy since i last saw you."  
"Yeah a bit." She replied rubbing her stomach.  
"So son when did you start dating her?"  
"About three and a half months ago."  
"And you are already engaged and expecting?"  
"Expecting what?" she whispered to Booth.  
"Kids." he said pointing at her ever expanding stomach.  
"Well dad we've been working together for three years."  
"But you haven't been dating for three years?"  
"No dad but we found out everything we would've found out if we had dated for that long."  
"So Seeley you defiantly love her?"  
"Of course I love her I wouldn't be marrying her and having kids with her if I didn't"  
"So you asked her to marry you before she got pregnant?"  
"Not exactly."  
"Sorry to interrupt but did you just admit that you only proposed to my daughter because she's pregnant?"  
"You only asked me to marry you because I'm pregnant? You didn't have to do that you know because you know I don't believe in marriage and only agreed top do it because I loved you." and with that she stormed across the room, up the stairs and into the bedroom and closed the door but Booth was close behind with the engagement ring in his hand.

"Tempe please let me in."  
"No."  
"Come on you know I love you."  
"Go away."  
"Look. I wanted to marry you before but didn't have the courage to ask you but when I saw you had the courage to have our kids even though you never wanted any I thought I should face up to my fear that you would say no."  
No answer. "Fine if you won't talk to me please talk to Parker he wants to see if you're ok."  
He sent Parker in hoping he would convince her.

"Tempe please don't cry daddy already is."  
"I'm sorry Parker I'm just upset. Come here."  
Parker jumped onto her lap where she held him tight.  
"Tempe daddy loves you and I love you please don't cry."  
"You love me?"  
"Yeah and daddy. Tempe I know what might help."  
"Yeah. What?"  
"If I'm upset mummy gives me a hug and a kiss and tells me it's ok. Maybe it would help if daddy did that to you."  
"Ok Parker if you say so."  
Parker called Booth and they talked for a while and Brennan understood how much he loved her even before the babies.

As they walked into the room the phone rang. Booth talked on the phne for a while his face turning white.  
"Seeley what is it."  
"Jared, Melissa will you two take the kids into the playroom Parker will show you where it is."  
Brennan repeated the question more urgently.  
"Seeley what is it?"  
"Rebecca and Drew are dead."  
"What? How?"  
"Car accident."  
"When?"  
"About an hour ago. They died at the scene. How am I gonna tell Parker?"  
"I don't know. We'll figure it out." Booth gave her a weak smile.  
"Tempe maybe we should leave."  
"What? No. Stay."  
"Well shall we go to bed or do you need us to do something?"  
"Yeah you go to bed we need to talk."  
"Will you tell Jared to leave Parker downstairs because we need to talk to him in a minute please mum?"  
"Sure dear."

Half an hour later Parker was sat in Booth's lap with Brennan beside him.  
"Parker. You know while you were with us mummy and Drew went to a restaurant and on the way home there was a car accident."  
"Is mummy ok?"  
"I'm sorry Bud they died."  
"What? Mummy is dead?"  
Booth just nodded as tears began to fall. Booth took him to his room where Jack was sleeping then decided against it an took him to their room and lay him between them both, Parker's tears soaking the sheets.

Booth awoke next morning to find his son next to him hugging Tempe tightly. He wondered why he was in bed with them before remembering that Rebecca and Drew were dead.  
Brennan awoke to find Parker laying next to her hugging on for life. As he woke she noticed his face as he remembered everything. He turned over to his father and said something to him then Booth left the room. Parker turned back to her.  
"Tempe. Do you think everyone should have a mummy?"  
"Of course Parker as long as they are nice mummies."  
"Well know that mine has gone to heaven." He let out a little sob. "Will you be my new mummy?"  
"Parker are you sure. I don't want to take your mum's place."  
"I'm sure. I need a mummy."  
"Ok then Parker."  
"Can we go downstairs now mum?"  
She smiled to herself at the new name.  
"Sure Parker."

**I know it was sorta mean to kill two people off but in real life nothing ever goes too smoothly. I hope I did Parker's reaction right. Please review. I get upset if people dont review :( lol**


	13. AN

**A.N.**

**I'm sorry but at the moment i have no inspiration for any of my fanfics.**

**I wish i could finish them but i dont think they'd be good enough.**

**If anyone wishes to adopt them please contact me.**

**I'm sorry if you enjoyed them.**

**readergirl828**


End file.
